


Trinkets: The Popsicle Stick

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard: One shot fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: If you haven’t read my fic, Bastard, then you should read that first.  This is a short about one of Stiles treasures.   It may make you cry.





	Trinkets: The Popsicle Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles picks up each treasure and places them back in the box. The pebble, the paper clip, a crumpled post-it note, a bent key, a peppermint candy wrapper, nub of a pencil, and a mini popsicle stick. Each one a story. Each one a happy one.

Stiles sits on his and Derek’s bed and holds the open cereal box.  Miranda is sleeping curled up next to her twin sister Amanda at the head of the bed.  They have been bathed, lotion massaged gently over their newborn skin and wrapped in soft pink and purple baby blankets. Stiles coos as he tells them “Snug as a bug in a rug," as he leans over and kisses each of them.   Down the hall, he can faintly hear Derek down putting in another load of baby laundry.  
“Ladies, I’ve told you about the paper clip and the pebble.  I want to tell you about the popsicle stick.” He pulls the mini popsicle stick out. “Alpha never let me have sweets.  Only two times I remember.  This is one of them."  He pauses and collects his thoughts.   "It was a hot day in summer, I must have been about ten.  It was a weekend because Alpha was home.  I just finished cleaning the oven.”

 

(Flashback)

 

_“If your finished pet, I have a treat for you.” Peter sauntered past Stiles who was dripping sweat._

_He was fighting staying upright from dehydration, due to the heat and oven cleaner fumes.   Stiles looked down as he followed the Alpha to the small room with the freezer. “Sweets are not good for Omega’s but you’ve been doing so well and it's extremely hot out.” He opened the freezer and pulled out a cherry popsicle.  “You may have one, but if you make a mess I’ll take it away.”_

 

_Stiles held the cold frozen treat like it was made of gold.  He leaned over the sink and carefully opened it.   He leaned over the sink in the kitchen.  It was cold, frozen but he ate it in three bites. Then washed his hands and the stick. He placed the stick in the trash._

 

_“Thank you, Alpha for my treat.” Stiles looked down.  One of the first lessons he learned was never to look an Alpha in the eyes._

 

_“Now, back to work,” Peter ordered and disappeared into his office._

 

 

Stiles looks at his girls, “I took the stick out of the trash when I emptied the can that night.  I hid the stick under the freezer till the next full moon. Then I placed it with my other treasures.” 

 

Miranda squirms.  She smells Derek nearing the bed. “I was thinking of making you are real treasure box for your things.  Large enough for you to add to it.” Derek runs his hands down Stiles' arm as he sits facing him. 

 

“I’d like that.  Maybe we can make one for each of them too.”

 

“Yeah, who knows what treasures they will collect.” Derek smiles as he picks up Amanda and carries her to her bassinet next to his side of the bed. 

 

Stiles does the same moving Miranda. "Can I help you make them?" He cautiously asks he knows Derek isn't like his uncle but sometimes he just can't help falling back into old habits. 

 

"I'd like that." Derek smiles as he pulls back the covers. 

 

Stiles goes to sleep that night and dream about new treasures that his daughters will collect. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the story Bastard, Stiles has already explained the pebble and the paper clip. I will be telling the story or the rest of his trinkets, his treasures one at a time. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions welcomed.


End file.
